I Should've Knocked
by tynestar
Summary: Sarah Connor walks in on something she would've preffered to not see. How do you thinks she handles walking in on her son in bed with a girl? Purely funny.


**Disclaimer:** John Connor is a trademark of the Terminator, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles series, James Cameron, Orion, Tristar, and any other respective owners. Sarah Connor is a trademark of the Terminator, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles series, James Cameron, Orion, Tristar and any other respective owners. Derek Reese is a trademark of Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles series and any other respective owners. Kyle Reese is a trademark of Terminator, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles series, James Cameron, Orion, Trisatar and any other respective owners.

"Oh...Oh my God!" Sarah Connor cried, turning her back on the scene she had just walked in on, face burning red. She could hear her on scrambling to get dressed and the girl breathing hard. That just mad her anger grow. He's 16 years old for God's sake! She reached quickly behind her and yanked the door she regretted not knocking first closed. Images burned her eyes. That was most definitely not a part of her son she had ever wanted to see. At least it wasn't the machine he was in bed with.

Grabbing her keys Sarah ran to her car to a) get as much distance between herself and - that as possible and b) get to the Sex Information Center. The only thing that boy is ever reading again are those pamphlets. Sarah tried to drive off but found herself incapable especially after remembering the scene she had just interrupted; she didn't find leaving that boy alone for any amount of time wise. Needles to say she was back inside the house in a matter of seconds.

"Derek," she grabbed her ex-lover's brother, "Hey I need you to go downtown to that sex education clinic and bring back every pamphlet they have!" she panted out. Derek raised his eyes.

"And here I thought you had done the dirty and didn't need to be educated on it; you do have a son after all." He chuckled, his amusement at her tribulations clear on his square face.

She glowered, "yea I do have a son. I have a son that _you_ left alone in his _bedroom _with a pretty girl!" Yea he didn't look too amused anymore. At least _someone _realizes John's mistake.

While Derek scrambled for her keys, she bolted back to John's room. This time she took the extra few seconds to knock on the door, though not in your traditional, polite way, and wait for an answer before barging in like the pissed off mother she is. With a glance through the window Sarah could make out the form of the petite blonde scrambling away and the look love turn to one of pure, unadulterated terror as she glanced back and saw Sarah watching her_. Yea she should be afraid! Messing around with my little boy like that! Oh ho ho when I'm done with John she's gonna have hell to pay. _

"Listen Mom," John began, messing with his sock.

"You're grounded." She had to show him. Girls are bad, especially for him. All they are is a distraction from what he _needs _to focus on. What if she had gotten pregnant? She couldn't even think about that. Kyle did not die to have his son screwing around like this and Sarah fully intended on reminding That Boy of that. "No nothing for at least a month, if you don't do this again that is. You're 16 John! Sixteen year olds don't do that! You're too young! You've got your whole life ahead of you for that! Just don't do it now! John? Are you listening John?"

"Yea I'm listening and no Mom I don't actually! For the rest of my life all I well have is war training or war itself! Moreover, Claire's a great girl! I love her Mom!" not paying to much attention to his little rant, Sarah notes that John is breathing hard, but instantly Sarah wishes she hadn't; now she can't doesn't know if it's from this (the rant) or that (the unfortunate incident she walked in on). Eeyore doll, Sensual Amber perfume, painting fingernails with Ginger, she thought of anything, anything at all to stop thinking about it. When she finally got it out of her mind and lifted her head (not quite remembering when it had fallen), John had finished his rant and was crying a little bit. She walked over and hugged her son as long and as tight as she could, temporarily forgetting she was mad at him. Nevertheless, his life still was going to be a living hell after this.


End file.
